Secret No More!
by mentalist777
Summary: The Secret of the heroes of the DC universe have had their secret identities revealed, how will this affect the world and the people of it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics or any of its characters**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Big Reveal**

It was a normal day for the heroes of the DC universe.

Or at least that's how it appeared on the surface.

Clark Kent A.K.A. Superman was on the Kent farm helping his adoptive parents with work around the farm since it was the weekend and nothing was happening in Metropolis that needed his attention.

Bruce Wayne A.K.A. Batman had recently returned from a long night of working on the streets in Gotham with Commissioner Gordon. After a busy few hours criminal activity had appeared to stop so Bruce had come back to the bat cave to look over some cold case files he had 'borrowed' from the GCPD instead of getting some sleep despite Alfred practically begging him to rest before he 'worked himself to death'.

Oliver Queen A.K.A. Green Arrow was stuck in a board meeting.

Barry Allen A.K.A. The Flash was busy looking through some results on some of his cases.

Detective John Jones A.K.A. Martian Manhunter was going over a missing persons case with his partner.

Hal Jordan A.K.A. Green Lantern was eating some lunch early as he was hungry having helped some stranded alien merchants near Saturn earlier.

The Teen Titans had met up out of costume.

All in all, it was shaping up to be a peaceful day until IT happened.

Lana Lang came speeding into the Kent farm frantically shouting Clarks name.

The Bat Computer suddenly sent up an alert that Batman had prepared in case of something like this happening although he couldn't have seen this coming.

Felicity Smoak called Oliver out of the boardroom for an emergency as she called it.

Iris Sent Barry a text which made him stop in his tracks.

Martian Manhunter heard about it from officers as it came in through the wire.

Hal Jordan saw it on T.V.

The Teen Titans started seeing it on their phones.

Someone or something had released some very dangerous information.

The secret identities and powers and weaknesses of all the heroes in the world, not just the big time heroes but also the unpopular and unknown superheroes, such as Swamp Thing and John Constantine. Even the exact coordinates of secret places such as the Bat Cave, Fortress of Solitude, Themyscira and Atlantis had been revealed.

All this information had been sent out on the internet. No one can predict what is going to happen next.

 **So what do you guys think? This was just an idea I had that I thought I'd write down not sure if I'll continue but what do you think this would do to the characters of the DC universe with the secret of the other half of their lives made public? How will the villains react? What about the Government and Civilians?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you and have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2 Batman

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of it's characters.**

 **AN: most of the characters will be based on their DCAU versions.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Batman**

Bruce was in the batcave going over several information streams on the bat computer as he searched for the cause of this.

Did he have contingency plans in case his identity became public?

Yes.

Did he have plans for if the entire Justice League's identities were reveled?

Yes.

But for ALL the heroes on Earth?

No, how could he? That large of an information leak was both impossible to predict and protect against.

He doubted it would be possible for him to regain his secret identity as the other heroes would cast even more light on the fact that he actually was Batman. None of his contingencies would be able to deal with the sear size of this problem.

He had been going over all the people who could be responsible for this.

Both Ra's Al Ghul and Vandal Savage knew the identities of several heroes but Vandal was currently in prison with no contact with anyone except those who had a high enough security clearance.

This wasn't Ra's style; he wouldn't broadcast this he would have tried to get rid of the heroes from the shadows.

Other than them there was no one who could do this.

Most of the villains were in prison so there was that and Lex Luthor was still missing.

He had hit a dead end.

Suddenly a voice came over the speaker in the batcave.

"Sir Commissioner Gordon is here to see you what should I do?" Alfred's voice said

Bruce had known Alfred long enough to see through his calm voice and know that he was nervous.

After a moment of thought Bruce replied back.

"Send him down"

There was a pause on the other end for a moment

"Of course sir right away"

He trusted Gordon with his life and while neither had ever said anything they both knew that he knew who was under the cowl which would explain why Gordon would talk to Bruce Wayne about ongoing cases that he found difficult.

He was asking for Batman's help.

He soon heard foot steps coming down the stone steps of the Batcave

"You know I always wondered what it looked like down here" the older man said looking around at the impressive cave complex.

"I'm surprised you aren't angry about Barbara" Bruce said referring to Batgirl

Jim Gordon shrugged

"I was at first but she would have been in college when she first dressed up in the suite so she made her own decision even if I don't completely support it" he finally turned away from the giant dinosaur to look Bruce in the eye

"I suppose I should be thanking you Wayne, knowing Barbara she would be dead right now if you hadn't taken her under your wing"

There was a silence as Jim looked at a different corner of the room

"How did you get that down here?"

Bruce smiled

Then a new voice joined in

"Man those escape tricks really work when needing to sneak away from math class, so you have a plan to fix this whole identity problem right Bru-" Tim stopped as he saw the police commissioner and Bruce looking at him

"Um, hi?" he said waving at Gordon

Gordon waved back with an amused expression

"So Jim I'm guessing that this wasn't a social call" Bruce said turning serious again

Gordon sighed

"You'd be right, your not under arrest but as you may remember that your Batman identity was deputized to capture criminals and turn them over to us. However now that everyone knows that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person they want to transfer your authority to your Bruce Wayne identity, officially, ceremonially"

The way Gordon said those last two words caught his attention

"So they want to use me as free good publicity by allowing everyone to see me working with the GCPD" Bruce said

"Not just you they want the offer to go to the entire bat family, by the way have you talked to the League about this"

Bruce nodded

"We're going to have an official meeting about it tomorrow to allow everyone to deal with the immediate problems this has caused them"

"I see"

There was a moment of silence between the two men

"This changes everything, you know. Not just here but for the entire world"

"Yes, and because of that we have a lot to talk about" Bruce told Gordon gesturing towards a chair

"Then it's a good thing I brought Tea and Sandwiches" Alfred said carrying a tray

 **ARKHAM ASYLUM**

"WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYY" came a scream from the common room

"What's wrong with him?" Killer Croc asked Mr. Freeze, pointing towards the Joker

"He's upset that Batman has been revealed to be a mere man, he says that he has lost his motivation to be a super villain" Poison Ivy said, from where her and Scarecrow sat playing a game of cards

Freeze remained quiet as he was having a personal dilemma as he hated Batman with a passion and had also admired Bruce Wayne who had been kind to him and his wife Nora even after everything he had done

The Riddler remained quiet as he was afraid that if he revealed that he had known Batman's identity for a while that he might end up dead.

Meanwhile the Joker continued to mourn the loss he had felt

 **I plan on doing one hero at a time and then showing the meeting at the watchtower**

 **I wanted to start with batman as he is usually the one with the plan and I also wanted to show some interaction between Gordon and Bruce**

 **I'll probably do Superman next and I might do a chapter with just normal people reacting to everything going on and another chapter on key civilian characters like with an reporter interviewing the Kents.**

 **Anon: I'm not sure how to respond to all of that, but thanks for the review**

 **Rocker on: I don't think that Bats would have been able to plan for this and he is just a man so this basically blindsided him and I could not think of a way for batman to guard against this**

 **No I'm not the villain I actually haven't got that far yet. You will get to see J'onn's friends reaction to him being a Martian later and I plan on the Daily Planet popping up next chapter.**

 **Most of the villains are in jail,** ** _for now,_** **so there's not really any need for their headquarters to be outed. The fans will be appearing in this story and it might get amusing.**

 **As you saw Batman was as close to freaking out that he gets in this chapter and you'll see how other heroes are reacting in future chapters**

 **So thank you for reading and have a nice day**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Superman

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics at all. If I did it would be Awesome.**

 **Superman**

Jonathan Kent peeked from behind the curtain over the kitchen window to see all the reporters just beyond the fence of his property. He could see that there were major news stations from every major country there, including the Daily Planet. As he shook his head Martha Kent walked over to Clark setting some pancakes on the table. Clark looked up at her confused.

"Well my pancakes have always helped to cheer you up in the past" she said smiling at her boy.

"I honestly don't think anything can cheer me up right now unless I get a call from Bruce saying he knows how to fix this, one problem with that is that he did call and said he has no idea how to fix this" Clark said before taking a bite from his pancakes

"Clark we always knew that your secret could get out, me and your mother are still proud of you and we'll be fine" Jonathan said taking a seat at the table.

"Done looking at the news people?" Martha asked

"I pretty sure those folks aint leaving anytime soon" he said back

Martha turned to her son. "Why don't you go see Lois or Jimmy or maybe even that Mr. White?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't know how to face them Ma, they all know now. They know that I've been lying to them all of these years"

Martha took her sons hand and smiled at him. "Dear, if they're as good of friends as you've been telling us all these years then they'll care about who you are as a person, not just what you do"

"That and if they don't you can always quit the Planet, I'm sure there are plenty of places willing to hire Superman or you can move back home and run the farm" Jonathan said.

Clark smiled at his parents. "I guess your right I'll go talk to them. Thanks ma pa I love you" Clark said

"We love you too dear" Martha said before Clark went running off as fast as a speeding bullet.

The old couple was quiet for a moment before Jonathan slapped his knee, his wife turned to look at him with a raised eye.

"I meant to ask Clark to feed the animals for me before he left. Now I'll have to do it and I'm not faster than a speeding bullet" Jonathan said trying to figure out how to get outside without the reporters seeing him.

Martha rolled her eyes

 **DAILY PLANET, METROPOLIS**

Clark finally stopped in the main floor where he worked in the Daily Planet.

Everyone turned to look at him remaining silent as nobody made a sound. It was painfully obvious that he had been what they were talking about.

"KENT! Glad you're here I've got an assignment with your name on it!" Perry White said walking straight up to Clark with some papers in his hands.

Clark was confused at Perry acting so normal, like today was just another day. Was there some small, slim chance that he somehow hadn't heard yet?

"Uh, Perry?" he asked. The older man simply gave him a look before responding.

"Kid I've been one of the top reporters in this country for most of my career and have worked on some of the biggest stories I've been trained to look at people differently. So if you think being clumsy and wearing a pair of glasses is going to fool me your only kidding yourself"

Clark and the rest of the staff looked dumbfounded at the fact that Perry had known all these years.

Perry handed the papers to Clark "There was a terrorist attack in and the Military is sending in the Rangers and Marines to fish them out I want you to find out who's responsible and how the military plans on dealing"

Clark gaped "How long have you known?"

"How long haven't I've known? Why do you think after all these years I've sent you to more places where you have the chance to get shot or blown up than any other reporter on my pay roll, because your bullet proof and last I checked I still sign your checks"

Perry began walking away "So now if anyone needs me I'll be going out for lunch"

Everyone watched him as he left.

Jimmy Olsen finally spoke up. "Well that was unexpected"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So you're really bullet proof?" one of the reporters asked.

"Yes" Clark said

"Even armor piercing rounds?"

"They feel a bit like bee stings"

"What's Batman like?" someone else asked

"Mostly Serious or cranky"

"Is he a vampire?"

"No"

"He's Bruce Wayne right? That's surprising"

"Well he's still the most dangerous man in the world" Clark says

"OKAY EVERYONE!" a loud voice yelled out making everyone turn to look at Lois Lane.

"We can have a proper interview later but for now we all have jobs to do so leave Kent alone and do your jobs" Lois said after a moment and some grumbling everyone went back to their desks.

"Thanks Lois" he said as she walked past him.

She gave him the stink eye "You're not off the hook Smallville, me and you will be having a very _long_ talk about this" she said making Clark gulp, he and Lois had began dating recently and she had been dating Clark Kent but now she knew that he had also been dating Superman.

This was going to give him a major headache.

 **Okay and another chapter for this is done, not sure which League member I'll do next maybe MM but I'm not sure. I had Perry White already know just for that fun moment.**

 **Now for Reviews!**

 **This version does have a rogues gallery but they don't know his I.D.**

 **MM works as a Detective in the comics (Usually) so there may be some legal questioned over his use of reading subjects minds and whether or not it violates the 4** **th** **and 5** **th** **amendments.**

 **Green Arrow would probably be ok with the spotlight as he is world famous already in the comics. While Hal may have to deal with politics with him being a member of an intergalactic law enforcement agency.**

 **Who knows how Plastic man will react, although he is funny and an interesting character in his own right. As for current heroes… I'm going to assume you mean like the Legion of Superheroes from the 31** **st** **century. Then yes current heroes.**

 **I doubt Batman would head to an alternate Dimension because then he would have to deal with another Batman and there can only be one.**

 **In all honesty I haven't really thought of the cause of this just that it happened and now that it has how will the world change?**

 **Thank you all for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
